


Little Doll

by itsellebitch



Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Choking, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Vaginal Fingering, pussy slapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:27:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29722770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsellebitch/pseuds/itsellebitch
Summary: Reader’s been such a good doll lately, Steve can’t do anything else but reward her.
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	Little Doll

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr! @its-elle-bitch

“Look at how wet this pussy is.” He groaned into your ear. Steve swiftly brought his hand down onto your soaked underwear. “God, you’re so good for me baby, my perfect little doll.” His lips moved to the side of your neck, pressing soft kisses up and down. His hand slowly crept up and he spread his fingers across your throat, tightening his grip. 

Your breath hitched at his actions, excitement and warmth pooling in your lower belly. Your panties were increasingly becoming wetter each second. Steve’s chest vibrated against you as he chuckled at your actions. “You like that baby?” He asked teasingly, hand tightening around your neck even more. “You’re such a dirty girl aren’t you? My dirty little girl.”

You whined at his words, your hands coming up to latch onto his arms. “Please Stevie.” You whimpered, not entirely sure what you were begging the man for. “What do you want doll? You want me to make you feel good?” You nodded rapidly at him, desperate for more of his attention and affection. 

“I’ll make you feel good honey, my perfect wife. You’re so good to me baby. You’ve adapted so well. I love you little doll.” Steve praised you. He was right as always, you had adapted to your new life quickly and positively. You learned the rules, followed the rules, and got rewards in return. You got Steve’s love in return, which you had earned. 

While his methods were unorthodox, to say the least, you loved Steve and your life with him. You’re so thankful for your husband and you barely even think of your old life anymore. “I just want to please you, Stevie.” You told the man in a soft voice, looking deep into his cerulean coloured eyes. 

He smiled down at you before pressing his lips to yours in a passionate kiss. Leaving your mind fuzzy and pussy drooling. Deciding you had waited long enough you grabbed hold of Steve’s hand that was stroking your thigh teasingly and shoved it into your panties. Steve pulled away from you, a surprised expression on his face. Unaware you were that bold.

“You’ve been such a good girl that I’ll let that go.” He said in a warning voice. He brought his hand out of your panties and pulled them down your thighs. He rubbed his fingers up and down your slit, gathering your juices before slipping two of his digits inside of you. “Shit your pussy’s so tight baby” He groaned.

You moaned out loud as he pushed his fingers deeper into you, gently stroking at your G spot. “Steve, oh that feels so good” Your hips started bucking, pleasure taking over your body as you came closer and closer to your climax. Steve gradually started moving his fingers faster whilst still stroking inside you. 

“Fuck, Stevie!” You cried out as you hit your climax. Steve continued his actions, riding you through your high. You laid there trying to catch your breath as Steve gently pulled his fingers out of you. He then pressed soft kisses to the inside of your thighs. “You’re so good baby, you deserved that honey.” 

Steve maneuvered his body over yours, both of his hands pressing into your hips before dipping his head down to kiss you. “Ready for me baby? You ready to take my thick cock?” You rapidly nodded your head. Eager for him to sink into you. Wrapping your legs around his legs, you pressed his hips into you. 

“Alright baby, I’ll pound that tight cunt, honey.” He smiled down at you.


End file.
